The Observer
by LE McMurray
Summary: Laura and Rodney have adjusted to their situation but the Daedalus is bringing someone to disrupt everything. Sequel to A Tail Of Teamwork


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I'm so glad people are enjoying these stories and I have at least two more stirring in the dark recess of this brain of mine.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir's day up until now had been quiet and relaxing.

"Ma'am," the technician, whose name she could never remember, called to her, "Colonel Caldwell wishes to speak to you."

Elizabeth managed not to grimace at the thought, she and the Colonel very rarely agreed. If he was calling her when they were two days out, then she knew it couldn't be good news.

"Colonel," she greeted once he was connected through to her, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm afraid I have to give you some advance warning of some…cargo I have," Caldwell replied.

Elizabeth frowned to herself at his hesitation, "Cargo?"

Caldwell coughed softly, "There have been several discussions within the oversight committee regarding Lieutenant Cadman and whether or not she should remain on Atlantis," he explained, "And they've sent someone along with us to observe her situation."

Elizabeth bristled instantly, ready to defend the young woman in question, "They can't seriously believe making her leave Atlantis would be beneficial. We've proven time and again that she and Rodney need to in the same room every five hours so that she doesn't become…"

"Feral?" Caldwell suggested as she hesitated herself.

"Precisely," Elizabeth smiled.

"I completely agree with you Dr Weir," Caldwell told her, "I have seen this myself. However that is not the worst part of the news. The man they've sent is someone Lieutenant Cadman is definitely not going to be happy to see."

Elizabeth caught this information worriedly, "Who is it?"

"I'm sending you the details," Caldwell said, just as Elizabeth's computer beeped alerting her that the information had arrived.

Quickly she opened the file and scanned it.

"Oh dear," she breathed.

"On that Dr Weir," Caldwell said with a sigh, "We completely agree."

x

Rodney sat in the corner of the gym, tapping away at his computer as Laura trained with Ronon. Over the past few months they'd created a schedule that worked pretty well, most of the time. They met up every few hours and when she trained he worked in a corner of the gym, close enough to help if she lost control.

Rodney glanced up as a loud thud reverberated around the room, just in time to see Ronon roll to a stand from the spot Laura had thrown him. They immediately started their hand-to-hand combat once more and Rodney stopped working for the moment to watch.

He didn't care about what Ronon was doing, his focus was on Laura as she blocked each of Ronon's attacks swiftly, each attack she made sharp and precise.

"Enough," Ronon called an end to their practice.

"Come on," Laura cried annoyed, "I've barely worked up a sweat."

"Maybe," Ronon smiled at her amused. "But I agreed to help Sheppard with his latest training session and I am due there now."

"Fine," Laura pouted, "I'll work out on my own for a while."

Ronon clapped her on her shoulder, grabbing his gear he headed out the door. Laura grimaced and turned to where Rodney was watching her.

"What?"

"You're getting stronger," Rodney noted as she walked over to him, "Doesn't that worry you?"

Laura laughed dropping to sit across from him, "As long as I'm not trying to jump you. I don't mind."

"Cadman," he snapped, "We still don't know what the long term effects this is going to have on you. Doesn't that worry you at all?"

Laura leaned back on her hands, stretching her long legs out, letting her hair stream down between her arms, "Does it worry you?"

Rodney threw a gaze heavenwards, "Yes."

This amazed her and Laura sat up properly to look at him, "Really?"

"Of course it does," Rodney gave her the look that plainly said 'you idiot', "You're a member of my team. I want to know that you're not going to keel over whilst someone's shooting at us and I'd have to drag your ass back through the Gate."

Laura stood up and glared at him, "Nice to know you care so much Rodney," she spun on her heel and grabbed her back, "I'll see you at dinner," she threw over her shoulder as she stalked out the gym, her tail swinging wildly in her annoyance.

"What did I say?" Rodney murmured to the empty room, he closed his laptop and gathered up his things to return to his lab.

* * *

Valentines Day.

It was a day that Rodney and John, in complete disgust of the whole concept, had over the past few years created their own tradition for. They took over one of the rec rooms away from all the couples and watched as many non-romantic movies they could, ignoring and avoiding everything to do with the holiday, especially the mess.

Year one. It had been the two of them plus Teyla, who wasn't sure what all the fuss was about. Ford wasn't there and labelled a traitor by them, as the only member of the team who had a date.

Year two. It was all four members of the team. Rodney had been depressed since breaking up with Katie Brown after six dates, Ronon had no idea what was going on so he had come along, while several others who'd heard over the grapevine there was a non-Valentines day oasis had wandered in and been welcomed.

This year so far, it was only John and Rodney setting up their movie fest.

"What time did we say this was starting?" Rodney asked, dropping onto the couch, claiming his seat for the night.

John checked his watch, "In about half an hour. Wonder who'll make it this year."

Rodney shrugged, "Well, so far the usual suspects are here. Did you know Teyla's got a date?"

"With who?" John demanded, astonished he hadn't known until now.

Rodney waved his hand, "One of the new goons who got here a few months ago. He's been following her around like a puppy dog for weeks. I think she took pity on him."

The door burst open and both men watched as Laura Cadman stormed in, her tail swinging wildly as she threw herself onto the other side of the couch; she swung her legs round resting her feet on Rodney's lap.

"Do I look like a footstool?" Rodney demanded, shoving her legs off him.

Laura frowned at him, pulling her legs up so they were curled up under her, "More like a dummy."

Rodney looked a little surprised at the venom in her tone, "What's your problem?"

"Carson has a date," Laura grimaced disgustedly.

The two men shared a confused look.

"Didn't you guys break up months ago?" Rodney asked confused.

"That is _so_ not the point Rodney," Laura snapped at him.

"What _so_ is the point Laura?" Rodney mocked, wincing as she hit him with her tail.

Laura glared at him, "It's the fact he's dating before I am."

"Oh God," Rodney cried in horror, "I'm having flashbacks to a Jeannie High School rant."

Before Laura could reply the door opened again and Elizabeth entered. She walked to the couch and stood waiting for someone to move. Laura slid into the middle seat and Elizabeth took the seat.

"Isn't Ronon coming?" Elizabeth asked, noting the absence of the large Satedan.

Laura smiled amused, "He has a date."

Everyone turned to her.

"With who?" Rodney demanded.

"Elaine O'Hara," Laura smirked at the astonished faces, "The nurse who yelled at him for trying to remove his bandage that time. They've been running into each other every so often for a few weeks now."

Silence descended on the room as they all contemplated that both aliens had dates tonight. During this conversation several others drifted in, claiming seats and grabbing some snacks from the table set up in the corner. John checked his watch wondering if anyone else was going to join them.

"I should just start the movie," he decided, glancing around the few people there, "I doubt anyone else is going to come."

Without waiting for a consensus John hit play and dropped into his chair, relaxing back as the movie started.

x

Elizabeth sat watching the film, she had no idea why they let Rodney and John choose the films for this thing. For some reason they always picked horror movies for the Movie fest, which was possibly why it was nicknamed the Valentines Day Massacre.

Glancing over to Laura and Rodney, Elizabeth frowned. The Daedalus was due tomorrow and she'd decided not to tell them about what was coming. She smiled amused at the way they were sitting. At some point Laura had leaned against Rodney's arm, this position changed gradually over the night from Evil Dead to The Living Dead, until she was resting against his chest with Rodney's arm placed across her shoulder, her tail curled tightly around his wrist. To someone who didn't know the story and those who did, they looked every bit like a couple.

The first time they'd ended up like that, Rodney and Laura had thrown themselves apart as fast as possible. Carson had finally, after a few times watching this amused, reminded them that what had changed Laura had created a telepathic link between them. The mating instinct meant, when they relaxed, their sub-conscious drew them together. After this explanation they didn't bother too much about it.

Elizabeth was worried knowing what was heading their way, they'd finally managed to work out most of their differences, not all unfortunately but most and now Elizabeth knew this could shatter the very fragile friendship they had.

x

"Was it me or was Dr Weir watching us most of the night?" Laura asked as they walked back to their rooms, the final movie having just finished.

"Didn't notice," Rodney looked at her with bemusement, "It must have been you."

She glared at him before marching away, "You are so self-absorbed sometimes Rodney."

Rodney stopped and threw his hands in the air confused, "What did I say?"

When he didn't get an answer Rodney continued on, finding Laura had already entered her own room. Rodney opened his door and started getting ready to get some sleep. He glanced at the door that separated their rooms and moved towards it before changing his mind. He needed to get some sleep

* * *

Elizabeth nodded hello to John as he entered her office the next morning.

"You called?" John drawled, slouching in the seat across from her.

Elizabeth sighed, "As you know the Daedalus will be here soon."

John rolled his eyes, "I take it Caldwell has been in touch concerning some idea he has for me doing my job."

"Yes on him contacting us," Elizabeth told him, "You'd better have a look at whose coming with him."

Bemused John moved to the other side of the desk and quickly scanned the memo there.

"We have a problem," John noted.

"I'd noticed," Elizabeth said dryly.

John grimaced, "Even more than the obvious. He was a commanding officer of mine several years ago."

"And?" Elizabeth could feel the headache starting already.

John shrugged with an apologetic grimace, "The man hated me."

x

Laura wandered towards the mess for lunch. The Daedalus had just arrived, so the place was swarming with new people as well as returning faces. When she entered the mess Laura smiled hearing Lorne's voice nearby, he was boasting about the perfect nephew his sister had just had, passing pictures around. Laura wandered over to say hi, stopping in her tracks as she recognised one of the new recruits sitting eating. He turned and a slow sly grin spread across his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Laura snapped angrily.

Major Dominic Reed stood; he was slightly taller than she was, although not by much but the way he stood looking down at her made Laura even more infuriated.

"That's not exactly the nicest way to say hello Laura," Reed smirked at her, his head tilting from side to side to get a better look at her tail.

"Well," Laura folded her arms across her chest, "Considering our last conversation Dom," she spat his name out disgusted, "I'm sure you know why."

"You haven't changed," Reed chuckled.

Laura turned away, heading across the mess to meet Rodney for lunch.

"Then again," Dom reached out and slid his hand along her tail, "This is different."

Laura spun; grabbing Reed by his throat, she slammed him against the wall. Reed stared at her, choking in surprise as he realised his feet weren't touching the floor.

"Cadman," Lorne yelled, his hand gripping her arm, trying to get her to release the other man's neck.

"Cadman," Rodney's voice came, "I have exactly twenty-eight minutes before I have to get back to my lab. So put that down."

Laura gave Reed one more venomous look before dropping him; turning on her heel she joined Rodney.

x

Reed rubbed his neck as he retook his seat; frowning as he saw Lorne looking at him amused.

"What?" Reed demanded angrily.

"Boy," Lorne told him, "Did you just make an enemy."

"Who Laura?" Reed snorted with laughter, "I know how to handle her."

"Oh no, not Cadman," Lorne grinned even more, "You just made an enemy of Rodney McKay."

"McKay?" Reed frowned trying to think, "You mean the geek?"

Everyone at the table winced, a few shaking their heads while others hissed in sympathy. Reed looked around the table, confused at the reaction of everyone.

Lorne glanced around the people sitting, waiting to see if anyone else wanted to explain. Everyone motioned for him to continue.

"McKay may be a geek," Lorne noted, "But he is without a doubt the 'King Geek' around here. He is someone you don't mess with. Trust me. I once said something about Miko over there," he motioned to the shy young scientist sitting across from him, who smiled slightly, "Nothing in the city worked for me for about a week until I apologised to her. Even if someone used it before or after I did," Lorne took in a deep breath of sympathy, "And Rodney's become very…protective of Cadman lately. Believe me, you're in trouble."

x

"So," Rodney asked when Laura sat beside him with her tray, "Toilet exploding, things not working, freezing cold quarters or my new personal favourite, lights and noise every hour at random times when he's trying to sleep?"

"Don't bother Rodney," she laughed softly, squeezing his wrist affectionately with her tail, "I can handle Dom,"

Rodney glanced over at the man sitting next to Lorne, "What is he? Ex-boyfriend?"

Laura stabbed her fork into what she hoped was a piece of chicken, "Unfortunately."

"And that's all I'm getting?" Rodney pushed.

Laura frowned at him, "Yes. So, leave it Rodney."

He shrugged and stole the extra chocolate muffin she had sitting on her tray, which she specifically gotten for him to steal. The rest of their meal was eaten in silence.

"I'll walk you back," Laura told Rodney as he stood to head out of the mess, "I'm going to work out for a bit."

She threw Reed a dark glance, absently slipping her tail around Rodney's arm as he talked about the experiment he was in the middle of.

"Dr McKay, Lieutenant Cadman," Elizabeth's voice sounded over the cities speakers, "Report to the briefing room."

Rodney sighed hitting his radio, "Radek, you're on your own for the rest of this," he told his second in command before turning to Laura, "Wonder what's going on."

x

"We do have a mission to the planet of the bird people tomorrow," Rodney reminded her as they headed up the stairs towards the briefing room.

"Rodney," Laura rolled her eyes at him, "They wore feathers, they weren't bird people."

Rodney shrugged, "Sheppard was the one who said they were cuckoo."

A giggle escaped Laura and she hit his arm slightly, "That was awful."

Rodney smiled slightly, he liked when she laughed. There were times; like earlier when she'd slammed that goon against the wall, he worried she was losing herself to this thing.

Rodney grinned at her, his grin fading as she stopped suddenly and her tail wrapped around his wrist. Rodney looked up to where Elizabeth, John and Caldwell stood noting the unknown man standing with them.

"What's going on?" Rodney demanded, Laura's tail was squeezing tighter than before.

"Rodney," Elizabeth motioned the stranger, "This is General Greg Cadman."

"Cadman," Rodney repeated, turning to Laura who was glaring at the General.

"Hello Laura," Greg stepped forward.

Laura took a step back, "What are you doing here Dad?"

He stopped and frowned at her, "I'm here to evaluate your status with this mission."

"My…" anger filled her brown eyes and Laura turned grabbing Rodney's arm, yanking him out of the room, "Let's go."

Rodney gave John and Elizabeth a bemused look just before he was pulled away.

* * *

Rodney winced as Laura tossed another victim across the mat. She'd stormed through the corridors dragging Rodney, who was unable to get loose from her grip, along behind her. When they'd arrived here, she'd shoved him to the corner and started pounding the marines already working out.

"Dr McKay?" Elizabeth's voice sounded in his ear.

"Yes Elizabeth?" Rodney moved to the other corner, away from the slaughter, "Something wrong?"

"Is Lieutenant Cadman with you?" he could hear the frown in her voice at his flippant reply.

Rodney glanced over to the woman in question, "Technically."

"The General is not happy," Elizabeth told him.

Rodney leaned against the wall, cringing as one more opponent bit the dust, "I've a feeling his daughter isn't exactly ecstatic either."

"You have to bring her back to the briefing room," Elizabeth continued, "This is important."

Rodney frowned, glancing back to see Laura was losing control, "I'll talk to you later Elizabeth," he switched off his radio and ran, grabbing Laura around her waist and pulling her away from her latest victim.

"Let me go," Laura snapped furiously, she struggled against him but despite her superior strength, whenever Rodney held her like this she couldn't break free.

"Everybody out," Rodney ordered, his eyes focussing on Captain Dawes. He'd been part of Laura's team when this had happened to her and understood.

Within seconds Dawes had the room clear, leaving Rodney and Laura sitting on the mat where he continued to hold her letting her calm down. Suddenly Rodney realised she was crying.

"Cadman?" Rodney murmured, feeling uncomfortable as she turned and sobbed on his shoulder, "Cadman, you need to take a breath."

With an annoyed sigh, Rodney gently rubbed her back, rocking her gently until she calmed.

"I'm sorry Rodney," she pulled away from him, "I know he's come to take me back to Earth and I can't go. I can't leave Atlantis because without you around I'm…" she sighed, "I'm not me."

Rodney's ice blue eyes became warmer for a second before he looked away from her, "He'll be able to find you here. Let's face it, the trail of blood those grunts left lead right back here." He was relieved when she let out a soft giggle, "Your quarters are a no too," he snapped his fingers, "Come on. I know somewhere, even if they know where you are, they won't be able to get to you."

x

"This is your lab," Laura stated, looking around the room he'd led her to, "Everyone knows where this is."

"And it locks," Rodney reminded her, he was opening up his laptop, "You can sit and relax here while I see what's going on. You remember the code right?"

Laura nodded; she was a little unnerved by how nice he was being.

"No one else knows it other than you or me," he reminded her, "So you'll be alone."

"Not even Zelenka?" Laura asked.

"Possibly," Rodney rolled his eyes, "But most assume if I've locked the door, I'm in such a bad mood they don't want to be anywhere near me."

"Oh my God," Laura laughed in realisation; "You sit in here and watch movies on your computer. Don't you?"

Rodney shrugged unashamedly, "I need to get some peace and quiet somehow."

"Thanks for this," Laura said softly.

Rodney coughed, slightly embarrassed now, "Well, what else is a…mate for?" with a shy smile he disappeared leaving her alone.

x

"I want to know where she is right now," Greg Cadman snapped at Rodney, who fixed a scornful glance at the man.

"Lieutenant Cadman has expressed a wish to be alone just now," Rodney replied lightly, twirling a pen around his fingers as he leaned back in his seat, "Take my advice, and leave her alone."

Greg glared at Rodney, "I am her Commanding Officer…"

"No," Rodney cut him off, "You're her father and you think taking her home is the best thing for her. I'm telling you, if you do that then make sure you say everything you ever want to say to her within the first five hours. After that she'll be unable to talk to you."

"Rodney," Elizabeth spoke up, "General Cadman only has his daughter's best interests at heart."

Rodney snorted and threw a disdainful look her way, "If he'd read anything Carson had sent back to Earth, he'd know that separating us is _not_ in her best interest."

Greg slammed his hand on the table, "Enough."

"You're right," Rodney stood up, "Enough of this nonsense. When Laura wants to talk to you then I'll not stand in the way."

He started out; finding his road blocked by the man Laura had slammed against the wall in the mess earlier.

"Move," Rodney told the man.

"Make me," Reed sneered at Rodney.

"Major Reed," Greg snapped, "Allow Dr McKay to leave."

As soon as Reed had moved, Rodney started walking again. He stopped and turned back.

"If you want to know exactly what your daughter is capable of," he told Greg, "I'd ask the man she slammed against the wall earlier today for touching her inappropriately."

With that he left.

* * *

Radek chewed on his pen as he studied the laptop in front of him. He'd been annoyed that Rodney had been pulled away from their experiment earlier but the experiment had been completed successfully. However, writing this report was annoying the hell out of him. Rodney had locked himself in his lab again, meaning that unless this was perfect Radek knew he'd have to listen to a long-winded lecture on how useless everyone other than Rodney was.

"There are times Radek," Rodney appeared through the door carrying a tray with food on it, "When I wonder why we let the military do anything."

Radek glanced back to the locked door before looking at Rodney again, "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting food," Rodney replied, shaking his head at Radek's stupidity, "Any noise from in there?"

Radek shook his head, completely confused.

"Good," Rodney placed the tray down, tapping in the code to open the door, "That means my lab is still in one piece."

Without another word Rodney grabbed the tray and disappeared into the other room, leaving Radek alone again.

"He is a strange, strange man," Radek mused, returning to his work once more.

x

Laura jumped up when the door opened; she relaxed as Rodney walked in and set a tray of food on the bench.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said, dragging a seat over for himself, "I am. Stupidity always makes me peckish."

Laura raised an eyebrow in question but didn't get the chance to ask as Rodney continued in his rant.

"I mean seriously Cadman," Rodney continued, pulling dinner over to him, "I know he's your father and everything but you definitely didn't get your brains from him."

"You know Rodney," she interrupted when he started eating, "That's possibly the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Rodney shrugged at her continuing to eat.

"Is he mad?" Laura asked softly.

Rodney threw her an amused look, "Take a guess."

She sighed; dropping her head onto the bench groaning, "I can't do this. I just can't fight with him about this."

"Really?" disbelief filled Rodney's voice.

"I love my father," Laura told him, "We very rarely see eye to eye on just about everything but I hate disappointing him." The look in Rodney's eyes made her frown at him, "I guess your relationship with your parents isn't exactly the same."

Rodney started to concentrate hard on his meal, Laura caught his hand in hers making him look up.

"I didn't mean to dredge up bad stuff," she told him.

Rodney glanced away again, not able to talk about his parents. Laura sighed continuing her dinner deciding not to push. He obviously had issues.

"My family isn't the problem," Rodney spoke up, "It's your family. Plus that goon your father brought with him."

Laura grimaced as she remembered Reed was on Atlantis, "Yeah," she sighed, "You're not kidding."

x

"Colonel."

John looked up, jumping to a stand as General Cadman entered his office, "Sir."

"Sit down," Greg told him, "You still manage sarcasm standing like that."

John sank back into his seat, "Thank you sir," he waited, until the silence got too much for him, "Is there something you want sir?"

Greg paced around the office, "I never thought you would ever get here Colonel. Your record, your nature, marked you to never rise above the rank of Captain and yet here you are."

"Yes sir."

Greg laughed, "Now I know you've more than that to say, Colonel."

"Permission to speak freely sir?" John asked, watching the other man warily.

Greg nodded, "I look forward to hearing this."

John stood up and moved to the window to look out across the city, "What you're here to do is stupid."

Greg tilted his head amused, "You never were one to mince words, were you?"

"Lieutenant Cadman and Rodney need to be together," John reminded him, "Her…condition means that without his presence she does go pretty crazy."

Greg folded his arms across his chest, "Have you seen this?"

"Not just seen sir," John replied, "She knocked me across the room after taking out five other men. As you can read in our mission reports, when Rodney was abducted we had to sedate and lock her in the back of the Jumper until we landed, so she wouldn't wipe the three of us over the controls."

"Tell me more about Laura's relationship with Dr McKay?" the General took a seat waiting.

John frowned, "Wouldn't it be better to talk to them?"

"My daughter does not wish to speak to me at the moment," Greg reminded John, "Therefore I'm asking you."

John winced, "Well, they don't hate each other like they did at first."

The General raised an eyebrow at John, taking a seat he motioned to John to continue.

"Over the past few months they've created a schedule," John told the other man, "It doesn't always work and there's been the occasional yelling match but other than that…" John trailed off seeing Greg frowning slightly, "They're friends. Nothing more, despite what it occasionally seems to an outsider. He cares for her a lot, more than he even knows and Laura cares about him more than the mating instinct gives. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Greg nodded slightly, "For now," he stood up and headed out of the office, he stopped at the door and turned back, "If I believe taking Laura back to Earth is the best thing for her then nothing will stop me."

John let out a long breath when the man had finally left, "You obviously don't know anything about Rodney McKay."

* * *

Carson looked up as Laura's father arrived in the infirmary.

"Dr Beckett?" the man asked.

Carson nodded, leaning back in his chair waiting.

"I'm General Greg Cadman," he introduced himself.

"I know who you are General," Carson replied, his arms folded over his chest, "I'm just waiting to see what you want in my infirmary."

Greg frowned slightly, "I guess I'm not the most popular person here."

"Well," Carson shrugged, "You are trying to remove one of our people from us."

Greg took the seat across from him, "I'm trying to protect my daughter. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Aye," Carson nodded, "But you have to remember one thing. She has a mind of her own General, and my experience of Laura is that she does what she wants."

Greg laughed softly, "Oh you have no idea Doctor. The stories I could tell and completely embarrass her with are numerous."

Carson laughed as well, "That could be worth a lot of blackmail."

Greg nodded, a familiar smirk on his lips.

"I did have a reason to come here," he told Carson, "I was hoping you could give me an overview of what was done to Laura, so I have a better understanding of it."

"You know I can't tell you anything that will violate Doctor/Patient confidentiality," Carson reminded him.

"Of course. I just want the facts so I can understand better," Greg replied.

Carson took a deep breath, "Alright, grab some coffee and I'll get the files."

x

Rodney stopped in the doorway of the infirmary finding Carson talking with Laura's father. He'd left her once more in his lab, for some reason she was happy to hide out in there. Rodney had never got along with his parents but from what she'd said, he decided she needed to talk to her father.

Mostly so he could get his lab back.

"Doctor McKay?" General Cadman said when he noticed the other man.

"If you want to talk to her," Rodney said, "I will let you in but if she gets upset then you leave. Understood?"

"And I thought _I_ was her parent," Greg glanced at Carson, who coughed to hide his laugh from Rodney.

"I asked if you understood." Rodney demanded.

Greg nodded, "Lead the way Doctor."

x

Laura was astonished by how many movies Rodney had on this computer, as well as how bad most of them were. It was brainless rubbish and it made her smile to know that he had them. The door opened behind her and she smiled as Rodney's familiar scent reached her.

"Laura," Rodney said.

"I thought you had a lot of work to do," she noted, without turning round.

"Which is why I need you out of here," Rodney replied sharply.

Laura froze as she sensed another presence enter the room. He smelled of coffee, a little of the infirmary before she realised she knew the cologne. Turning slowly she saw her father standing there.

"What is he doing here?" she growled.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "To talk to you Cadman. What do you think?"

She glared at Rodney, "I thought you were helping me."

"I am," he told her not fazed by her anger, he turned to the General, "I'll be outside, so yell if she goes nuts."

x

Laura watched Rodney leave the room, wanting to strangle him for daring to interfere in her life like this. The door slid shut and she turned to her father, he was standing watching her, staring at the tail.

"Stop it," Laura moved so her back was to the wall, "I don't want to be stared at."

"I'm sorry honey," Greg told her, "Laura, I know you're angry that I'm here but when I found out what had happened to you I had to come."

"Dad," Laura sighed, "I'm fine. Okay, the tail and everything is not normal but I'm doing okay."

"Even with Dr McKay?" Greg pushed.

Laura grimaced slightly, "Rodney is…he can be a pain and having to be in the same room as him every five hours is annoying but you just saw how much he cares."

"That's part of the reason I came," her father said taking a seat, "If we could remove this connection to him, would you want us to do so?"

"Dad," Laura winced, "Without the connection to Rodney I go…nuts."

"Not if we connect you to someone else."

Laura stared at him, anger filling her eyes, "That's why you brought Dom with you. You want me to switch the link to him so I can leave Atlantis."

"It's for the best Laura," Greg tried to calm her.

She let out a sharp laugh, "Do you by any chance remember I broke off the engagement?" she glared at him, her anger building, "Or did that just slip your mind in your quest to drag me away from the Pegasus Galaxy."

"That's enough Laura, "Greg snapped back, he moved to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me," Laura snarled shoving him.

Greg stared at her shocked as he slammed into the wall.

"I am not a little girl," she snarled, she stepped closer to him anger in her eyes, "You can't just come here and take me away from my life, away from the people who I care about. I'm not going to let you."

Rodney appeared through the door and caught her round her waist walking her to the back wall. Turning, he gave the General a dark glare.

"Leave now."

Stunned Greg left without arguing, his eyes focussed on his daughter as the other man calmed her.

* * *

"It's just a simple survey mission;" Elizabeth reminded them, "So, please no casualties."

John looked hurt, "What do you think we are?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Magnets for trouble."

"I speak for the entire team," John cried dramatically, "When I say, how hurt we are."

"Yes, yes. Dismissed," Elizabeth laughed, as they all stood she stopped them, "Rodney, Lieutenant Cadman, I need to talk to you both for a minute."

John shot them a sympathetic glance as he, Teyla and Ronon escaped.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Rodney demanded, his arms folded across his chest.

"General Cadman has told me that there may be a way to sever your connection," she started, Laura dropped into the nearest seat, "He's ordering you back to Earth Lieutenant."

"Son of a bitch," she breathed, catching Rodney's look of confusion before she turned to Elizabeth, "Dr Weir, isn't there something you can do?"

"I'm sorry Lieutenant," Elizabeth sighed, "I've argued against this but he's adamant. When you return from this mission, you are to get ready to leave Atlantis."

x

"You've not spoken since we left Atlantis," Rodney noted, taking his seat beside Laura at the campfire and handing her an MRE, "Which, as nice as the peace is, is kinda worrying."

"He's making me leave," Laura replied miserably, "So, sorry if I'm not in a chatty mood."

"Look," Rodney said, "If there was a way to actually break this connection between us I know Carson would have found it. Five hours into the trip when you start smashing the place up, he'll understand and order the Daedalus to bring you home."

Laura dropped her eyes to stare at the fire, "What if he's right though? What if they can sever our link?"

Rodney gave a laugh, "Who'd be dumb enough to want to be stuck to you?"

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or compliment Rodney," she rolled her eyes, "But my dad brought someone to do it."

"The ex-boyfriend?" Rodney asked a grimace on his face.

"Ex-fiancé," Laura clarified, "And before you ask, I dumped him."

Rodney chewed for a moment, "Having met him, I can see why."

Laura let out a long sigh, "Rodney, I don't want to leave Atlantis and I sure as hell don't want Dom to be the one I have to be around. As annoying as you are, you're already trained."

Rodney gave her a glare before glancing around to see where the others were, noting none of them were paying any attention to them, Rodney did something he very rarely did. Sliding his arm around her shoulders, Rodney pulled Laura so she was leaning against him.

"I won't let him take you away," Rodney whispered into her hair, "I know the city better than anyone. He'll realise fast that you staying with me is the best thing for you."

Laura looked up at him, giving him a smile and after making sure no one was watching, placed a very gentle kiss at the side of his mouth.

"Thank you Rodney," Laura murmured, her head rested against his shoulder as her tail slipped around his neck.

x

"Teyla, get the Gate open," John ordered as he and Ronon returned fire, "Cadman, how's Rodney?"

"He's losing consciousness," she yelled back, her hands pressing against the wound in Rodney's shoulder, "He's lost a lot of blood."

John ducked as the arrow whizzed past his head, "Teyla come on," he yelled, "As soon as the Gate's open get him through."

Laura pressed down harder on Rodney's wound, murmuring softly to him as his blue eyes stared at her glazed, he was going into shock. She heard the Gate open behind her and whispering out an apology Laura grabbed his shoulders, dragging Rodney through the Gate and back to Atlantis.

Laura placed him on the ground and pressed her hands against the wound once more. Rodney was now unconscious and she felt others approaching.

x

Carson winced as he ran into the Gateroom; he saw Rodney on the floor with blood covering him but the bigger problem was Laura. He knew Rodney was unconscious which meant Laura would not be a very clear state of mind.

"Laura," Carson spoke softly as he slowly approached her, "You need to let me in to help Rodney."

"What the hell are you doing?" someone Carson didn't know demanded.

"We're making sure she doesn't attack us Lieutenant Reed," John replied sharply, "With Rodney unconscious, her instinct is to protect him from everything."

"This is nonsense," Reed laughed harshly.

Carson turned on him, "Shut up," he snapped, not even bothering to see the look of shock on the man's face before turning back to Laura, "Rodney needs help," he continued to speak softly, "You have to let me help him."

As he edged closer, Laura growled again before she gasped when Ronon slammed the pen against her arm and injected the sedative.

The moment she was unconscious, Carson and his team scrambled over to help Rodney. Ronon lifted Laura into his arms and followed the team out, carrying her as though she weighed nothing.

* * *

Laura opened her eyes; she frowned finding herself staring at the ceiling of the infirmary before gasping as she remembered the mission.

"Rodney?" she called, moving to sit up.

"I'm fine," his voice came from her side. Laura turned to where he sat with one arm in a sling trying to type one-handed.

Laura jumped off the bed and moved to his side, "Are you alright?"

Rodney rolled his eyes at her, "I have one arm. What do you think?"

She smiled, "You're fine."

He shrugged, wincing slightly, "Remind me not to do that."

"How long have been out?" Laura asked, looking around the infirmary for some clue.

"About a day," Rodney replied, "Ronon gave you a bigger dose than he meant to."

Laura stretched, working out the kinks in her neck, "I guess you won't be showing me any hiding places soon."

Rodney rolled his eyes but before he could say anything Carson wandered over.

"Ah sleeping beauty," the doctor grinned at her, "Finally back in the land of the living, I see."

"Cute," Laura grimaced at him, "Can I go?"

Carson nodded, "You're free. Please make sure you're back in less than five hours otherwise he's going to annoy the hell out of me and I'll take it out on you."

Laura giggled, "No problem."

Carson nodded, checking Rodney quickly before he left them alone.

"I'll be back soon," Laura told him.

"Laura," Rodney called after her, making her turn back, "Do me a favour, watch your back."

"Don't worry about me," Laura smiled slightly, her tail trailing across his neck, "I'll be back in a few hours."

x

Laura wandered towards her quarters frowning as the scent reached her. It was one she wasn't too familiar with and as she turned Laura knew why.

"What do you want Dom?" Laura demanded sharply.

"I heard you were in the infirmary," he smirked, giving her a long look, "You seem fine now."

"What do you want Dom?" Laura snapped.

Reed folded his arms across his chest, "Just looking forward to having you home."

"I'm not leaving," Laura replied sharply, "My dad will realise that separating me from Rodney is _not_ a good idea."

Reed started to laugh, "Laura, we can sever this connection you have with the geek. Though I'm beginning to wonder if there's more going on between you two," he smirked more, "You've really dropped your standards Laura."

"There is nothing going on between me and Rodney," Laura told him, "But choosing between you two, he'd win. Easily."

Reed sighed, "Isn't that a shame."

Laura turned on her heel, falling as he hit her with a zat blast.

"You're coming home anyway," Reed murmured.

x

Rodney half-listened as John talked, something was trying to get his attention but couldn't.

"Rodney, are you even listening to me?" John demanded.

"No," Rodney rolled his eyes; he checked his watch, "What time is it?"

"Do you have somewhere to go?" John asked amused.

"The time," Rodney snapped.

"It's almost five," John replied, frowning at his friend, "What's wrong?"

"Cadman should be here by now," Rodney mused, looking aggravated, "She's almost out of time."

"Cadman will be here soon," John reminded him, "She doesn't like losing it you know."

Rodney frowned, shaking his head, "No. Something's going on. She'd be here."

John rolled his eyes before jumping as Rodney threw the covers back, "What are you doing?"

"Going to find her," Rodney replied, thankful he was wearing scrubs and not anything with an open back, "Something's wrong John, I can feel it."

"Rodney."

"Colonel, there is a problem," Rodney snapped, "Now get the hell out of my way."

With a sigh, John took a step to the side. As Rodney marched out of the infirmary John quickly called Carson on the radio, letting him know what was going on before he ran after his friend.

x

Laura winced at the headache pounding in her left temple, trying to move she groaned realising she was restrained.

"What the hell?" she moaned.

"Finally awake," a smug voice made her wince, "I hope these aren't too tight Laura. I know you like it rough, but you're a little stronger than when we were together."

"Let me out this, you bastard," Laura snapped, struggling against the restraints.

"No," Reed smirked; he continued working on something she couldn't see.

"I swear to God Dom," Laura snarled at him, her anger building, "When I get out of this, you are going to be a smear on the ground."

"Actually Laura," Reed laughed, "When I take those restraints off, you won't be able harm me. Do you know why?"

"Give me a clue," Laura snapped, her tone exactly like Rodney's.

"The telepathic link is really amazing," Reed told her, "Why you chose someone like McKay is beyond me."

"Didn't have the choice you idiot," Laura reminded him, "If you'd actually read the file, you'd know that."

Reed laughed again, he pressed something to her temple making her wince, before placing a disc on his own.

"The Tok'ra have given us some great toys," he told her, "This was supposed to help with memory recall but the people I work for found some better uses for it."

"Dom, I'm going to give you one more chance," Laura snarled, "Let me go now."

Reed laughed, he stroked her hair, "I've always loved how feisty you are. From what I hear, you're much more aggressive now."

"Want to find out?" Laura snapped, continuing to pull against the restraints.

Reed smirked some more, "I'll find out. From what I know your 'mating' frenzy is due to start soon. I can't believe McKay hasn't taken up what's on offer."

"Because despite what everyone thinks," Laura spat out, "He's not the bastard you are."

Reed continued to chuckle to himself as he turned back to his computer. Laura shuddered at the thought of what he was trying to achieve and closed her eyes.

I can find you McKay, she thought desperately, find me.

* * *

Greg Cadman was sitting on one of the many balconies, wondering about his daughter. Laura was his second child, vivacious and boisterous from the moment she was born. Three years younger than Fiona and one year older than Michael, Laura stopped being the baby of the family quickly. Laura was the only one of his children who inherited his personality; the other two were much quieter like their mother.

She always had to live up to her big sister, the one who always got top marks in school, who was one of the most popular kids in school and then lived in her younger brother's shadow, the High School Sports Star. Laura, as smart as she was, had been a troublemaker in school never paying attention in classes. Whenever something went missing, or something exploded (which happened more often than Greg liked to think about) it was Laura who was either the instigator or at least the brains behind the whole operation. That was one of the reasons they'd got her dance lessons, hoping she'd tire herself out and not get into any more or as much trouble.

He'd been shocked but quite proud she'd joined the Marines, a little disappointed it wasn't the Air Force but at least she had a lot more discipline than before.

When his old friend Hank had asked him to join an oversight committee to support a project he was working on, Greg had no idea what he was letting himself in for. The Stargate project astounded him but it was when he learned about Atlantis he discovered his daughter's situation. He had been so sure that taking her back to Earth would be the best thing for her, so sure that removing the link she had to the scientist, would be something she'd welcome. It had surprised him how close she seemed to be to Dr McKay as well as the other members of Atlantis' premier team.

He also hadn't expected her reaction to Major Reed. They'd been so close and he had taken her explanation that Laura hadn't felt ready to get married for why they'd broken up.

"Rodney!"

Greg frowned wondering what Sheppard was yelling for. With a sigh he looked into the corridor astonished to see the Head Scientist stalking through the corridors of Atlantis, his arm in a sling wearing blue scrubs while Atlantis' Commanding Officer ran after him.

"Is something wrong Colonel?" Greg stopped Sheppard.

The other man gave him a slight shrug, "Rodney thinks Cad…Lieutenant Cadman is in trouble."

Greg frowned worriedly, "What do you mean?"

"She usually arrives to meet him about an hour or so before it becomes critical," the Colonel explained, running his hand through his hair, "She didn't show up and Rodney suddenly jumped up and…" John waved his hand indicating the scientist's flight plan.

Greg nodded, "Then let's go."

x

Rodney was worried. He was more than worried, he was afraid that something had happened to Laura. He knew she was irritating, he knew she could drive him completely insane within minutes but over the past few months since she'd become…different, Rodney found he had grown used to having her around. The possibility that something could have happened to her actually scared him more than he thought it ever would.

From the moment Elizabeth had told them that she was being taken away from him, Rodney had been planning ways to keep her in the city and now he was worrying that something unseen was taking her away anyway.

"Rodney, what the hell are you doing?" John yelled, "You can't keep wandering the halls. If you burst your stitches, Carson is gonna kill you then kill me for letting you do it."

"Doctor," General Cadman called, "You have to stop and head back to the Infirmary."

Rodney turned on the other man, "I am trying to find your daughter, who considering the time will be close to the stage of attacking anyone who isn't me."

Greg tilted his head thoughtfully, "You can find her?"

"I have no idea," Rodney snapped, "But I have to try because she hates not being in control, she hates that she has to be around me or she will attack even her closest friends. You're trying to take her away from the people who know about this, who understand and if you take her back to Earth do you think she'll be able to continue in the SGC?"

"I just want what's best for my daughter," Greg replied sharply.

"No," Rodney continued, "You want what's best for you."

"And what do you want Doctor?" Greg challenged, "What is it you want from Laura?"

Rodney's eyes darkened at the question, "All I want from Laura is for her to be safe. I want to know that this thing that happened to her doesn't mean she stops knowing how to laugh. That's all I want."

With that said Rodney turned on his heel and started walking again. Greg turned to John who shrugged. In that moment Greg made his decision.

x

Laura was losing control and she knew it. It was the worst part of this, feeling her sanity slip away. Reed was still working on his computer so he could transfer her connection from Rodney to him.

"Come on Rodney," she begged silently, "I need you now. Come on."

"All done," Reed gloated, "Just think Laura, we'll be together again and this time you won't be able to run away."

Laura struggled harder against the restraints, wanting to scream at him, wanting to yell for help but she couldn't focus enough to get the words out. She needed Rodney to be there, she needed him so she could think straight again. Looking over she saw Reed touch the button and pain shot through her head.

The pain stopped abruptly and Laura found she was focussed again.

"Oh my God," she gasped horrified, as Reed clapped himself on the back.

"It worked," he gloated, "Oh honey, you're mine again."

"No," she cried.

Reed smiled at her, "Your father will be happy we're together again. He was so disappointed when you broke up with me."

"He'll be so disappointed to know what you really are," Laura glared at him.

"I'm going to let you out soon," he ignored her, "And when I do, you won't be able to hurt me because without me, Laura, you lose your mind."

Laura took a deep breath, squeezing her hands into fists.

"Who the hell is in charge here?" she groaned, annoyed as she thought over everything.

Her mating would start soon, the scent would start driving her wild very quickly and now that Dom was the one she was connected to…her stomach turned at the thought. Taking a deep breath, the scent teased her and she smiled.

"Dom," she moaned, "It's starting. You have to let me out."

Reed turned to her disbelief in her voice, "Really?"

She started to pant, straining to get free, "I need this, Dom I need…I need…"

As she trailed off, moaning slightly her head lolling to one side as she took short gasping breaths.

With a smile Dom undid her restraints, "I've been looking forward to having you home, Laura."

As he undid the final strap, Laura pounced slamming him against the wall. She punched him once, sending him across to the other side of the room. Stalking over she grabbed him again and hit him off the nearest wall.

"Laura," Reed gasped, shakily wiping his bloody lip as he slid to the floor, "You're only hurting yourself."

"How?" she asked standing over him.

Reed tried to get to his feet, "You do anything to me and you'll go nuts. And I'll leave you that way."

"There's a flaw in your plan Dom," Laura smirked, moving to one side so he could see the man strolling in, "I'm still connected to Rodney."

Dom glared at them as Rodney joined Laura, she slid her tail around his neck while fastening her arm around his waist. As Reed struggled to his feet, Rodney turned to Laura who gave him a soft shrug. Rodney turned and punched Reed, the man slammed against the wall before hitting the ground unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Rodney asked Laura worriedly.

Laura shrugged before frowning, "Carson's going to kill you Rodney," she sighed, motioning to his shoulder where blood was seeping through the scrub top.

"Great," Rodney moaned as they turned and walked past John and her father, neither one looking back at the unconscious man in the room.

* * *

"I've looked over everything Dom had on doing the transfer," Laura said, leaning back in the chair in Carson's room, "And it all looked as though it should have worked. So why didn't it?"

Carson smiled slightly as he handed her some coffee before taking his own seat, "You really want to know?"

Laura frowned at him, "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"Well Laura," Carson took a sip of coffee, "From what I can tell it's all about love."

"Isn't that a song title?" she frowned at him.

"Possibly," he laughed, "But it is true. You see," he started before she could interrupt, "I have been doing a great deal of research into your condition and especially the telepathic link. You and Rodney may not always see eye to eye," he smiled again as she snorted, "But you care for one another."

"Really?" sarcasm filled her voice.

"And you cannae deny it," Carson told her, "The links created between the Felinee were between Mates, those who were already in love."

"Carson, please tell me you're not saying…"

"I'm not," he cut her off, "But you do care for Rodney, while you're feelings towards Major Reed are no longer so pleasant."

"So, no one can force this link away from us," Laura murmured.

Carson shook his head, "And personally I believe that even trying to move it to anyone else you do care for, is a very bad move."

"Why?" Laura whispered.

"Because," he squeezed her hand, "As possible as it may be for the link to be switched, the connection was made purposefully and it isn't meant to be moved and my research shows that it could drive another person crazy."

Laura's lips twitched slightly before a wide grin covered her face.

Carson smiled, "I hate to tell you this Laura, but I have a feeling you two are going to be stuck together for a while."

She sighed before shrugging, "I guess it could be worse."

Carson laughed again, leaning back in his chair, "A lot worse."

x

Rodney sat nervously tapping a pen as they waited for Elizabeth and Greg to arrive. Laura finally reached out and grabbed it out of his hand.

"Knock it off," she told him, "You're making me nervous."

"He's not going to make you leave now," Rodney reminded her, snatching his pen back, "He knows the transfer won't work and from what Carson's told him, he has to let you stay."

"You don't know my father," Laura murmured, she bounced up and started to pace with her tail swishing from side to side.

Rodney stood up and into her path, "Knock it off Cadman."

"Make me," she challenged.

Rodney rolled his eyes and sat down, "I'm not in the mood to fight with you Cadman," he gave a cry as she smacked his sore shoulder.

"Stop that," she snapped.

"What?"

"Calling me Cadman," Laura glared at him, "You use my name often enough."

"Not when you're being an insane bitch," Rodney replied.

Laura hit him round his head with her tail before she sat down again.

"What did I say?" Rodney demanded.

Elizabeth and Greg arriving meant he didn't get an answer to that question at least.

"Laura," Greg said, "I want to talk to you alone for a moment."

Warily, Laura stood nodding at Elizabeth before walking out with her father.

"Well?" Rodney demanded sharply.

Elizabeth shrugged, sliding into her seat, "I'm not sure."

x

Laura walked side by side with her father in silence until they reached a balcony; he closed the door and turned to her.

"I'm sorry I brought Reed here," he told her, "I didn't know what he had planned."

"I didn't think you did," Laura leaned against the wall.

Greg frowned, "My reason for it was because I wanted you home, because I wanted you to be safe."

"I am safe," Laura reminded him, "Did you see what happened when Reed had me? Did you see Rodney track me down?"

"Yes, I did," Greg admitted.

"Then you have to admit I'm fine here," she cried anger filling her, Laura pushed it down not wanting to lose control.

Greg nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it, you don't need me."

Laura let out a long sigh, "Dad, of course I need you but not exactly in the same galaxy as me."

Greg moved and pulled his youngest daughter into a tight embrace, "I love you honey. I know I don't show it much."

"Dad," Laura laughed, "You came to another galaxy because you were worried about me. I know you love me."

"I'm still concerned about your relationship with Dr McKay," he told her seriously.

Laura laughed even more, "Dad, I can handle Rodney. He's my friend, nothing more. You don't have to worry about him. When I first had the…whole mating thing," she winced having to talk about this with her father, "He didn't take advantage of it, he looked after me when Ford shot me. You don't have to worry. I promise."

With a sigh Greg nodded, smiling as she hugged him again.

* * *

Laura sat on the balcony watching the clouds on the horizon. The Daedalus had left an hour ago with her father and Dom safely on board.

"Here."

She jumped as a mug of coffee was handed to her, before Rodney sat at her side.

"Thanks Rodney," Laura smiled softly at him.

Taking a long drink of her coffee, she let out a long sigh.

"So," Rodney spoke up, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Laura demanded, not bothering to look at him.

"About the ex-fiancé."

Laura winced, closing her eyes, "There's nothing to tell."

"Come on," Rodney nudged her with his shoulder, "Just tell me. You know I won't give you peace until you do."

Laura turned and saw the little boy grin he got every so often making her grimace, "Fine."

Rodney looked a little surprised she had given in and for once stayed silent.

"We met when I was visiting Dad," Laura explained, "Dom was… very charming. He knew all the right things to say and do. I fell for him."

She stopped waiting for the smart remark, surprised it didn't come.

"He proposed to me on my birthday about two years ago," she continued, "I actually said yes straight away. Dumbest thing I've ever done," Laura sighed.

"Why did you break it off?" Rodney asked, his voice unusually gentle and understanding.

Laura looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with sadness, "Well for one thing he was cheating on me. He also wanted me to become bare-foot, pregnant and tied to the kitchen."

"Bare-foot I see," Rodney smiled down at her, "Pregnant, I would never wish you on any kid and…can you cook?"

"I burn salads," Laura told him with a smile.

"Then the man's an idiot," Rodney told her, "I'm guessing you didn't tell your parents everything."

Laura gave him a sad smile, "They thought Dom was a great guy. So I lied and just said that I wasn't ready to get married. Dumb maybe but…"

Rodney put his own mug down and placed his arm around her shoulder, "Well, if you think about it. If you'd married that guy, you wouldn't be here and never would have met me."

Laura's lips twisted in a slight grimace before she laughed and rested against him to watch the sun set.

"I definitely would have regretted that," she sighed.


End file.
